Ch 1: The Task From Dumbledore
by EssiedaAngel
Summary: Harrys just got home and is already finding adventure! This is just chapter 1 in a soon to be series!
1. Default Chapter

Harry had barely been home a minute when his round cousin Dudley came thumping out of the house. "But Daddy!" he cried, "Harry always ruins everything why can't we just leave him at school all summer. What if he tries to." his eyes widened with fear as he swallowed, "do something to me?" he quivered, but smirked at Harry as he thought he would get his way.  
  
"Now son, we have to let the neighbors believe that he his part of the family," uncle Vernon lowered his voice, "we don't need people snooping around in our business, they could find out about the freak!" he nearly spit on his son, but wiped his mouth so his precious baby boy would be safe.  
  
"Or maybe they would just think you're the freaks," Harry ran for it, wand in hand. He nearly got to the underground by the time he stopped. He figured it would be safest to stay there until his uncle would have cooled off, or even forgotten. When he turned around to look down the alley for a shelter, he realized it was not any regular alley.  
  
It was Diaganon Alley, the shopping area for the wizarding world. And the seal was open for muggles to see. Harry knew this was a problem and he started to run towards it, but when he stuck out his hand, he got shocked, almost like there was a forcefeild around it preventing him to enter. Almost a second after he was denied entrance he saw someone he recognized as a muggle walk right through, however he did not see or hear on the other side. About a minute later, she went running out saying something about weirdo's running even weirder shops. When Harry saw this happen, he immediately started running home to write a letter to the only person he knew would have a solution. Dumbledore.  
  
On his way home he bumped into the last teacher he wanted to see on his vacation, greasy black haired Snape. "Potter," Snape spit at Harry, "This is going to be as much a disappointment to you as it is to me.  
  
Dumbledore sent me here to tell you that you and I have to work together to close the portal."  
  
"Wha Wha What?" Stumbled Harry.  
  
"I find the ridiculous as I am a great teacher, and you are a common student. But I don't choose to argue with Dumbeldore.  
  
I see you have your wand, we can get started right away." Snape sniggered to himself, "Why you would have it during summer when you know you could get expelled"  
  
"But what about the ministrys rule about underage wizardry?  
  
Won't I get expelled?" "Dumbledore's taken care of the whole thing, you are to stay in an inn nearby for tonight and we'll start first thing tomorrow.  
  
You are not to go home tonight." Snape advised him. 


	2. Ch 2: The Revovering Spell

When Harry woke up the next morning, he raced outside to find Snape panicking. He asked him what was wrong and Snape replied, "3 muggle's successfully entered last night, and they haven't left."  
  
"But wouldn't they just leave when they saw how different it was from what they were used to?" Harry questioned.  
  
Snape had just opened up his mouth to speak when an owl carrying an envelope flew right up to them. Snape took the letter and read it, "It's from Dumbledore," Snape informed Harry, "It says that we are to do one of the most difficult spells, though I doubt you'll be able to handle it, The Recovering Spell.  
  
Recovering spells are used on anything that was broken, but what makes it so difficult is that there is a potion that you need to spread around the area, and an incantation that is long and hard to pronounce, and if you make even one mistake you could kill us, and the three muggles that entered in, and we don't need the attention from three dead muggles on our hands.  
  
Also, only one person can be present, and Dumbledore makes it clear it is to be you."  
  
"But why me? I haven't even heard of this spell," Harry stuttered.  
  
"I was wondering my self," it was obvious that Snape wasn't happy, "You'll have to ask Dumbledore when you get to Hogwarts.  
  
I'm going to start on the potion, and you should start learning the spell, you'll find it in Advanced Spells for the Experienced Witch or Wizard.  
  
The letter says a copy will be arriving shortly."  
  
"Is that it?" Harry pointed at three owls carrying a book wider then all his schoolbooks combined.  
  
"Yes, now go back up to the room your staying in, the potion should take 4 days to make, Dumbledore's sending someone to guard the entrance while I go back to make the potion.  
  
I'll send you an owl when I'm ready for you, now go study."  
  
***  
  
Harry opened up the book as soon as he got to the room. He noticed that every spell had a picture of the wizard or witch that discovered it, and some would even say hello. He realized that that since the spells were so hard they were there to help him.brbr  
When he finally found the spell he was looking for, the wizard told  
him, "Beware the consequences of mispronunciation, many have failed,  
they have vanished, only ones with 'the mark' can perform it right."  
  
"The mark?" Harry questioned, "But how do I know if I have 'the mark'?  
  
Dumbledore didn't tell me I had to have a mark, what will happen if I don't have the mark?"ogwarts to make the potionmak  
  
"If someone, especially someone knowing like Dumbledore has asked you to perform this, then you must have it," the man in the book answered back.  
  
"I will guide you so that you learn it fully, how long do you have?" the wizard questioned Harry.  
  
"About four days."  
  
"Now will have to start right away, bring over a glass and break it, you'll have to start little," the picture ordered.  
  
"But I thought there had to be a special potion?" Harry questioned, feeling rather smart that he could remember this.  
  
"That is only when you're dealing with big things," he replied. "Now repeat after me, this glass."  
  
"This glass," Harry obeyed, thinking this spell would be easy after all.  
  
"Reverto backo thru the time has it been."  
  
"Reverto backo thru the time has it been." Harry had never heard let alone performed a spell so long.  
  
"Vevito, vavoshca lablach."  
  
This time Harry had trouble repeating the incantation, "Vevito, a.. um vavoshka labluch."  
  
"No! Be more careful." The picure warned, "Now say it one at a time, vevito."  
  
"Vevito," Harry was making sure everything was right.  
  
"Vavoshca."  
  
"Vavoshca," Harry repeated.brbr  
  
"Lablach."  
  
"Lablach," Harry had done it; the glass shot up and became hole again.  
  
"Now you see, you have the mark," the man in the picture was delighted that Harry succeeded, "if we're going to move onto bigger things tomorrow you should get some sleep, I can see the clock, it's nearly eleven."  
  
It had taken about an hour just to learn the spell. Harry was starving as he hadn't eaten all day, but there was still on thing left on his mind, "Why couldn't I go home last night, not that I wasn't happy, but, did it have something to do with the spell?"  
  
"That must be one of Dumbledore's great mysteries. Mind you, he does know best.  
  
Be ready for a hard day tomorrow." 


End file.
